


A new day

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Series, fluff and nothing else, just that, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: At the end of the war, two friends meet for the first time face to face.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	A new day

**Author's Note:**

> A lil offhand thingy, written for a challenge or an Italian group and immediately translated bc that's how I roll.

At once, Oscar felt lighter.

In front of him, everyone who had shared his soul was beginning to take form.

This was the last gift the God of Light gave them, before leaving again, this time forever.

Remnant didn't need gods.

Salem had finally died, a smile on her face for she finally understood the truth behind life and death. They had won the battle. Humanity wasn't completely united yet, and maybe it would never be, but...

"It's you who represent unity for humanity".

The God of Light had said.

And he had asked Oscar, and every soul who lived in his, if they desired to live again.

Ultimately, only Ozma had been asked to choose, initially. All the others who followed had continued his mission, but they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Now, the souls, departing from him, could finally choose. Some were immediately dispelling, after bidding a goodbye that only Oscar could hear, and leaving to their long awaited, eternal rest.

Ruby and the others watched this spectacle in awe. Oscar swore to himself that he would tell them each and every goodbye from the lives that were leaving. Those goodbyes were for them too.

Other souls looked more and more concrete each second: they were the one who had decided to stay.

Oscar clenched his fists, not wanting to admit he hoped for one in particular.

And there he was, unkept hair, spectacles on his nose, as if he had not entertained the mere thought of leaving.

"I did promise you I would have helped your aunt to move to Vale, didn't I? Why that face?" Ozpin said, a tender smile on his lips.

Oscar wiped away a tear.

"The sun is in my eyes".

"Sure".

Oscar smiled at him in return. The other souls had all finished taking form and were looking at each other with wonder.

"And you? Why that face? I'm not gonna hug you, if that's what you think".

Ozpin shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Do as you please".

Oscar leaped at him. They both fell to the ground.

Their predecessors and their friends came closer to them, to join them in this little scene.

Ozpin and Oscar held each other for a long time, laughing and crying at the same time, looking like two complete buffoons. You could have sworn they had a few screws loose.

But maybe it was just the beginning of a new day.


End file.
